The present invention relates to a sealed bag for heating food with a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a sealed bag for microwave heating in which the sealed state is maintained during distribution and storage thereof. The breakage thereof does not take place until the internal temperature thereof approaches 100.degree. C. by microwave heating at that time, a central portion thereof is slightly opened in the state in which the inside thereof is sufficiently filled with water vapor, thereby discharging water vapor, and the separation of a tape after the completion of heating permits the contents to be removed.